


ART: It Started With A Kiss...

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animals, Art, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin convinces himself to help a friend in need, and gets caught in the act by Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: It Started With A Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentSleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Servant and the Frog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786187) by [ArgentSleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper). 



> This was inspired by ArgentSleeper's fun one-shot: The Servant and the Frog.  
> It made me laugh and cheered me up so I drew this.

[ ](https://imgur.com/xT2cLtq)


End file.
